DESCRIPTION (Verbatim from the Applicant's Abstract): The program will develop a transdermal connector based on a close-coupled telemetry system for delivering electrical power and high bandwidth data across intact skin. Electrical power will be transmitted by inductive coupling and data will be transmitted by a modulated, low-intensity infrared beam. Data rates of 4 million bits per second (Mbps) will be achievable with this approach, and designs capable of 266 Mbps will be investigated. The systems and components produced by this program will be ideally suited for neuroprosthetic applications with high channel counts and large bandwidth requirements, as well as other medical and biological applications requiring broadband, transcutaneous data links. Phase I will optimize the infrared signal power and the optical components required for the application, and build a proof-of-concept engineering prototype. Phase II will use this information to develop final systems complete with RF inductive power links and VLSI components for processing the data and power signals. We will also use the developed technology to create a complete 100-channel neural recording system with transcutaneous data link using the 100-channel VLSI amplifier components that we have developed in a previous SBIR program. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: A IR-based broadband telelmetry link will be marketed to neuroscientists to provide them with the ability to record at least 100 channels of neural activity from animals implanted chronically with microelectrode arrays of other sensors. This animal-based product will also provide the basis for subsequent development of a transcutansous link for human prostheses.